A Kairi Type Beginning
by White-Tainted-Red
Summary: Kairi Kusane, a girl from the Village Hidden In the Sand, comes to the Konoha Academy to graduate. Watch as Kairi grows up with the Naruto characters, and experiences everything from her own perspective.
1. Where It Begins

"Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?" A gentle voice asked from behind him. He quickly turned, getting into a fighting stance. He saw not an enemy ninja, but a small girl with a determined look on her face. Relaxing, he gave her a large grin.

"Yep! That's me, and I'll be Hokage someday, believe it!"

She gave a small smile and inched closer.

"The Hokage asked me to find you. He said you were supposed to escort me to the academy." She stated, getting right to the point.

"The old man? Are you new?" Naruto asked, frowning in confusion. She nodded, and looked down at her feet.

"Ah. How did you get into the academy this late? We're graduating in just 5 days..." He trailed off. He then realized he hadn't even learned her name yet.

"What's your name?" The blond shinobi asked.

"Kairi Kusane," she sighed, lifting her gaze, "and I'm here by special order of the Hokage. I'm originally from Suna, the village hidden in the sand, but the Hokage contacted our Kazekage, and said I had to graduate here, even though I'm not part of this village. I don't know much about the situation; even If I AM the reason for it."

"Oh... well, let's get going then, Kairi-chan." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head. He really had no idea what she had just said. He then turned in the direction of the academy, and took a step forward. _I hope Iruka-sensei doesn't get mad because I'm late_. When he thought about it, he realized he had been late that whole week. Iruka-sensei should be expecting it.

"Naruto-kun," He heard Kairi call. She pointed to a building that looked like the ninja academy.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. He squinted at the building. It was as if a replica had been placed right in front of them. But it obviously wasn't, since the academy was three blocks to the left of Ichiraku's, and they were... three blocks to the left of his favourite ramen shop. He was almost too bright for his own good. He gave her a sheepish grin and led her to the entrance.

"Naruto!" He heard Iruka-sensei call. He hadn't even seen him yet, and already he was yelling at him.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled back, his grin only widening as Iruka's footsteps got louder.

"Why, you little-" He got ready to punish him, but Kairi cleared her throat and he let the words hang in the air.

"You must be our new student. Welcome, my name is Iruka." He said politely, but not before giving Naruto a glare.

"That's right. I'm Kairi Kusane. Pleased to meet you, Iruka-sensei," Kairi spared a glance at the blond shinobi beside her before turning back to Iruka.

"Also, it's my fault Naruto-kun was late. I foolishly got distracted by the... view. So if you feel the need to punish someone, I'll take it." Naruto stared at Kairi as she lied for his sake. He shook his head at her. She didn't have to cover for him.

"No, no. It's alright, Kairi. Let's just start the lesson," He paused, "and if I catch you late again, there WILL be punishment." At that moment, sensei put on his 'Serious Face' as Naruto liked to call it.

He beckoned them into the classroom, and Naruto reached for Kairi's hand as he pulled her towards the empty desk next to him. Being the container for the nine tailed fox, all the children's parents told them to stay away from Naruto. It made him feel as if _he _was the murderer. Not the demon that was sealed inside of him without his consent.

"-Uzumaki?" Kairi asked quietly, tapping Naruto on the shoulder. She looked almost worried.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh, _Kusane_?" He sneered, but winked just to show he was joking.

She gave him a small smile before gesturing towards the front of the room. "Pay attention! I have a feeling you're one of those kids that goes to school and learns nothing. Am I right?"

Naruto grinned and stuck his tongue out at her. Turning to the front, he realized Iruka had called on Kairi. Her eyes widened in panic before she stammered, "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat the question, Iruka-sensei?"

_She takes school too seriously_, he thought.

"What type of jutsus did the Second Hokage specialize in?" Iruka asked, placing a hand on the edge of his desk and leaning on it. He even tapped his foot a couple times, to make it all the more serious.

"The Second Hokage specialized in water based jutsus, and is known as the best water manipulator that has ever existed. He could even perform powerful water jutsu in areas with no water." She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Nicely done, Kairi. Even better than some of the students I've taught for years. I'm sure you'll pass the graduation exam." He said, giving her a warm smile. She returned it with a smile of her own.

The rest of class passed by fairly quickly, and Naruto was surprised to find that only three people had bothered to verbally abuse him before lunch. And all three now cowered at the sight of Kairi.

"You didn't have to stick up for me you know, Kusane." Naruto frowned. He was looking over at a pale boy sitting amidst a crowd of girls. The boy didn't seem to be enjoying his lunch. Kairi noticed this, and avoiding Naruto's protests, she approached the boy.

"Hi. I'm Kairi Kusane. And you are?"

The boy looked up at her, and turned away crossly. Kairi laughed. He didn't seem to like girls in general much either.

"Sasuke. His name's Sasuke Uchiha." Kairi heard Naruto say behind her. Kairi looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I kind of noticed. All the girls are squealing his-" Kairi didn't get to finish, because a frustrated pink haired girl had smashed her elbow in her face in a vain attempt to see Sasuke. Kairi gave a loud yelp, and held her hands to her nose as she felt a cool liquid begin to drip out.

By the time Naruto and everyone else processed what had happened, the blood on Kairi's hands was mixing in with her tears. Diluted blood dropped onto her bright green T-shirt. Everyone expected her to uncontrollably sob like any other girl would do in the situation, but Kairi surprised them all.

"My shirt! Uzumaki, bring me a rag, a towel, SOMETHING." She shouted at Naruto. She titled her head back and watched an upside down Naruto go get Iruka.

The pink haired girl who had caused the damage ran up to her and cried out when she saw what she had caused.

"Oh my gosh, Kairi, I'm so sorry! I was just... I was just... I'm sorry!"

Kairi gave her a smile, and winced as she pulled her hands away from her nose.

"It's okay! Really," Kairi said.

Naruto came back with a sopping wet cloth, and a surprised looking Iruka.

"Kairi, what happened?" He asked, examining her bloody nose. He took the rag from Naruto's hands and asked permission before lightly dabbing the dried blood.

"I just got smashed in the face." Kairi said weakly.

"Sakura-chan, was it you who did this?" Naruto asked, raising his eye brows at the frightened looking girl.

She suppressed a look of disgust before nodding her head. Naruto frowned, turned to Sasuke, and his frown immediately turned to a glare.

"Naruto. It's not Sasuke's fault. So stop glaring at him like you want to kill him." Kairi snapped as she sat down on a bench. She was getting dizzier by the moment, and Naruto's behaviour, as well as everyone crowding around her was getting to her.

"S-sorry." Naruto whispered, looking down at a pebble he had been kicking. When Kairi heard Naruto's tone of voice, she intertwined her fingers with his, and gave a light squeeze.

When Naruto looked up, she was already staring at a lone tree in the middle of the training grounds. Her face looked like a blank canvas; empty of emotion. Naruto wondered what she was thinking.

Author notes:

This is my first story on . So don't bash me too hard. Also, I'm only in grade 8, so I haven't matured in my writing much. Hope you like it. And review, so I can tell if I should continue.


	2. Over Protective

**Yosh. So this has returned. Sorry for not updating this for a while, I sorta forgot about it. Ahaha. Anyways. Hope you enjoy this. Please review! –WTR**

**-x-**

_Last day before we graduate. Just one more day of excruciatingly boring lessons. You can do it, Kairi._ Kairi thought, running a hand through her chestnut brown hair. She was quite plain looking, with wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders and vibrant green eyes. She was taller than the typical girl her age, but not by much. She was slim, so skinny it was almost unhealthy, but she was eating perfectly fine. She probably ate too much, as a matter of fact.

"Kairi-chan!" Naruto's voice rang through her small apartment. The Hokage had been kind enough to pay for her apartment, as he had done for Naruto. Surprisingly enough, their apartments were in the same building, and on the same floor. The old man probably planned it so they would have each other's company.

"Coming, Uzumaki!" Kairi yelled back, shutting the door to her bedroom behind her. Her apartment could barely be recognized as the drab apartment it used to be. It had only been 4 days, and already she had decorated it to her heart's content. Brightly coloured pillows, carpets, and knick knacks littered her small home. She shook her head in disappointment at Naruto's disarrayed appearance. She quickly fixed his hair and made him take off his shirt, as he had put it on backwards. Once they were both looking their best, they snuck quietly down the stairs, being wary to not wake anyone up.

"There goes Sasuke-teme." Naruto commented, as his dark haired rival came into view. Kairi gave him a soft jab in his stomach with her elbow before running off in Sasuke's direction. She certainly didn't have a crush on the Uchiha; he was too arrogant and conceited for her. She did, however, have the need to be his friend... or at least _something_ to him. Be it rival, friend, or acquaintance.

"Morning, Sasuke." She greeted, shooting a glare at Naruto's retreating back.

"Hn." She didn't get much more of a reaction than those pesky girls at school did, but she would try.

"What did you do last night?" She asked, turning her upper body slightly to look at him.

"I trained." He muttered. Kairi grinned at him, pleased at his answer.

"Don't work yourself too hard. Me and Naruto went to Ichiraku's. As expected, he was broke and asked me to pay. My wallet has never been so empty before." She was surprised when the Uchiha smirked at her joke.

"Dobe." He whispered, watching the blond enter the Academy. "Ah, we're going to be late." Kairi said, taking his elbow and pulling him along with her, ignoring his protests. Fortunately, the two made it right on time.

-x-

"Mm, so... I can't believe the nerve of that guy. How dare he call you a monster? He's the monster for saying such hateful things." Kairi muttered, chewing thoughtfully on her dumplings. She was now making Naruto's lunch every day, as well. She felt almost like an older sister to him. She shifted slightly on the stiff wooden bench they were sitting on that had made her butt feel like she had been sitting for hours.

"It's okay, Kairi-chan. I've dealt with this for so long, I could care less anymore." He said, smiling softly at the brunette. She only glared at him for interrupting her rant. The wind was harshly blowing in their direction, knocking over their lunches and blowing their hair in every direction possible. To make it worse, the sky was overcast, and class had been more boring the usual.

"Kairi? How are you feeling today?" A voice asked from behind the duo. They simultaneously turned around, mouths hanging wide at the question. Sakura hadn't bothered to say anything else to Kairi after their brief but painful encounter. Why would she be asking now? Kairi's eyes flickered to a pair of onyx ones across the field. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nice one, Uchiha!" She shouted good naturedly before turning back to Sakura. "I'm feeling great, actually. The bruise is pretty much gone."

"Ah. I'm glad to hear that." She whispered, looking back and forth between Kairi and Sasuke before setting her gaze on Naruto. "I still don't understand why you hang out with that freak."

Kairi was on her feet in half a second, fury clear on her face. Naruto, however, had been expecting this and was standing in between Kairi and the shocked Sakura. Sasuke had made it here in record time as well, being sandwiched by Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were uncomfortably close to each other, but Kairi was unstoppable, pushing against Naruto with all her might, practically making their chests touch.

"KUSANE, THAT'S ENOUGH. I CAN DEFEND MYSELF." The blond shouted, glaring at the brunette from over his shoulder.

"Whatever, Naruto. Stay out of my business, Sakura. If you even look at Naruto in a way I don't approve, I won't hesitate to punch your face in." She hissed darkly. Sakura looked taken aback at such a threat, but recomposed herself several seconds later.

"Oh, will you? What if I punch your face in first?" She said confidently, as Sasuke was protecting her. She was disappointed, however, when Sasuke walked back to his favourite spot across the field without even a backwards glance. Even Naruto, the blond who had been crushing on her for the longest time turned away from her.

"Thank you, Kairi, but you're just getting yourself in trouble protecting me." Naruto murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, despite the height difference. He had to somewhat stand on his tip-toes to reach her shoulder.

"If I don't protect you then who will?" Kairi asked, worry making her normally bright eyes darken. Naruto was at a loss for an answer, so he chose to watch Sakura from across the field. He had been hurt so many times by her, yet he couldn't get angry at her.

"Your like for her makes me sick." Kairi commented. He in turn slapped her shoulder, making her lash out at him. But in the end, they could never stop being friends, and somehow they both knew that. Lunch was reaching its end, but Kairi wanted something to be done before the beginning of their afternoon classes.

"Hey, Naru?" She asked, flashing Naruto her best grin. Kairi only said 'Naru' when she wanted something.

"What do you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes at the other girl's innocent smile. She tried to pout cutely but it only made her look more obvious.

"Don't be so mean, Naruto-kun. I just want a small favour." She said, looking pointedly across the field at the Uchiha.

"No. If this has anything to do with the teme I'm not doing it." Naruto declined. He simply couldn't stand the teme's arrogance, but at the same time he enjoyed arguing with him.

"Please, please! We'll go out for ramen sometime this week if you do it!" As if his previous statement had been forgotten, he nodded vigorously.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, eyes shining fervently. Kairi shook her head in mock disappointment.

"I just need you to go over there and thank him for what he did today. Making Sakura ask if I was okay, protecting her..." Naruto's eyes were once again dull. Not even ramen could make up for this.

"Why can't _you _thank him? I have absolutely _nothing _to thank him for!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands up in desperation.

"Be_cause_! I need _you _to do it! It's all part of my master plan, you see." She answered, nodding as if to make her point clearer. Kairi had spoken about said master plan so many times that Naruto couldn't help but wonder if there really was a master plan.

"Fine. Except we're going out for ramen _twice_." Naruto said, frowning as he watched the Uchiha ignore Sakura's attempts to make conversation.

"Not if Sasuke takes you out that second time." Kairi whispered. Naruto's mouth gaped open as he looked at his friend.

"WHAT? _What? WHAT! _I'm not- I don't- He's a- I- what? WHAT? _What? _I'm not _GAY_!" Naruto shouted, oblivious to the countless faces that had turned his way now. A red tinge was now covering his face.

"I was joking, idiot!" Kairi hissed, trying to stifle her laughter. Naruto shook his head dazedly. He couldn't believe Kairi. He couldn't _believe _her.

"Whatever." Naruto said, walking towards the teme. The Uchiha merely ignored his presence, as he did with everyone else, but his head snapped up when Naruto kicked him in the side.

"Listen to me, teme. Kairi wanted me to thank you for everything you did today." Naruto muttered darkly, looking down at his feet rather than at Sasuke's face.

"I was listening! You didn't have to kick me in the side, dobe." Sasuke replied in a monotone. Sakura, who was sitting beside Sasuke, launched herself onto Naruto the moment Sasuke complained.

"Sakura-chan... what are you doing?" Naruto asked, standing still as the girl so obviously tried to knock him to the floor.

"Do you weigh like a thousand pounds? You're impossible to push! Lose some weight, will you, freak?" Sakura sneered, placing her hands on her hips and glancing over at Sasuke every couple of seconds. Sasuke got up, placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and gave a small push. Naruto was now sprawled on the floor, anger reddening his face.

"No. You're just weak." Sasuke said, still staring at Naruto. The insult Sasuke made to Sakura riled him up further, and he kicked his foot against the back of Sasuke's knee, making him collapse.

"_Sasuke_!" Sakura shouted, torn between sounding worried or insulted. She settled for a mix of the both.

Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke, using Sasuke's surprise against him. He threw a punch at his eye, rendering him blind for a couple seconds. Sasuke made use of Naruto's small stature and turned them over, so he was now pinning Naruto to the floor, ignoring the pain in his eye. He punched the blond underneath his chin, making his head jerk back and hit the ground. Naruto rallied with a head butt, causing Sasuke to let go of him, and Naruto stood up, ran around him and climbed on to his back, tightening his grip on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped for air, but threw himself backwards, squishing Naruto. Naruto let go of his neck, struggling as Sasuke turned over and pinned him back down on the ground. The blond could only think of one option. He lifted his knee with full force, making Sasuke wither into himself as his man parts were abused. Naruto laughed breathily as Sasuke lay on top of him.

"Naruto, Sasuke! In the classroom, now!" They heard Iruka-sensei shout. Sasuke rolled off of Naruto, and took the hand the blond offered. He leaned against Naruto's body as he was half carried half dragged to the classroom.

Meanwhile, Kairi sat on her bench, frowning at what had just occurred.

"Okay... that wasn't what I had planned..."

**-x-**

**What **_**did **_**Kairi have planned, then? And I described Kairi for you, Your Hoshi! I used your idea of green eyes. I actually hope you still read this, 'cause you were the first reviewer. And thank you, natsumi127! You made me update again. Glad you like it. -WTR**


End file.
